Girl You Know
by JJ'Niux
Summary: Andie/Chase after the end of the 2nd film. Has Chase changed his mind about Andie? First story.
1. Let me think about it

**ZOMG, Here it is.** **Step up 2 fanfiction. What's about the movie. I did see the first one and it was OK. That's why I didn't expect much more of the second one, but hey all the girls go crazy over it, I just might go as well and see it. Guess what? I've fallen in love with it.  
**

**What's about the story. It's my first one that I decided to publish, since I've been rather much more of a reader last years to FF. The title is after awesome Scarface's song "Girl You Know" from soundtrack. I really tried to erase all the errors, as English is not my native language, but I might have left something. Any suggestions are welcome. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Usually Andie would never be happy to get up for school. Usually she would hate the fact that she has to go to school on Monday. Or any other day for that matter. While lying still in bed, listening to annoying alarm-clock she would curse at the whole MSA school with it's director on top of it. She used to think she didn't fit in there, she used to think that MSA was the last thing that kept her in town.

Fortunately it was Monday morning, she was about to leave home for school, and was everything but angry or sad about it. Because of her dance crew there, everything seemed to be different now and life was just about to become settled. The whole happiness beaming from her wasn't just because of staying at Arts School or winning The Streets competition. After many years of chaos in her private life she had perspectives for some healthy interest from a guy that she was interested in too.

She got up from her bed in order to find some clothes and wondered how this happened that she stopped being scared of showing her feelings. After all, her earlier personal issues were rather weighty.

'The problem is' she thought 'that it's been already two days since The Streets happened and Chase kissed me. From then he haven't given me any sign of life. Has he changed his mind about me?' asked herself Andie during packing her bag and then walking downstairs.

Sarah was in the kitchen already cooking some breakfast. As she saw Andie show up she asked her truly surprised "Why up so early?". Andie sat down at the table and grabbed some toast.

"I'm just glad to be back, you know?" she answered while playing with fork in her food. Sarah felt the immediate change in Andie's mood.

"Is something troubling you?" Sarah set the question as she sat on the chair next to Andie.

"I... There's this boy from our crew. We kissed at the competition and since then he hasn't spoken to me... Just wondering if he regrets what it."

Andie looked up at Sarah only to find her smiling at her.

"Honey, is this the boy that took your friends that evening here?"

"Yes."

"From his words, that I've heard then, I can easily learn that he cares about you greatly. I guess you two need some talking. Go now, find him before lessons start." said Sarah.

"I guess." Andie answered apparently unconvinced. She said goodbyes to Charlie and Sarah and left to catch a bus.

At school the first person that she met was Moose. Andie greeted him happily as he hugged her.

"You won't believe me!" he cried out loud. "Our final dance is in the Web. Everyone from school is talking about us!"

Andie laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Guess you're happy to be extra famous now, aren't you?"

"Hey, it's not like I wasn't before that." Moose winked.

"By the way, have you seen Chase?" Andie asked him, looking around. Moose smiled at her, suspicions popping out in his head.

"No, sorry. I heard from Sophie, who talked to director Collins, that he might come later today. Dunno why. Are you two up to something?"

Andie wouldn't know why but she wasn't ready to talk about it with Moose before she had conversation with Chase. "No, nothing. He just crossed my mind." She said while shrugging and trying to remove emotions from her behaviour. "I'll talk to him later."

After a couple of hours later she had at last dance class. Looking around the hall she spotted Chase, who's been talking to Blake. Andie couldn't see his face but she was able to notice that Blake was worried. She walked over to the group and sat quietly at the floor. That's when the mental fight inside of her started. Was she supposed to be the first to start conversation with Chase? Or rather act like nothing happened? Lovesick girl or Ice Queen? Love or Ice? As she was thinking, the two brothers stopped talking and the lesson have started. She caught a glimpse of Chase's face and realized he wasn't looking great, like he always did. Sure, for Andie, he would be attractive all the time, but he looked different now.

What made Andie more confused was the fact that while dancing with the group she tried to catch Chases eye and she never succeeded at that. After 30 minutes she gave up. She had mess in her head. Why was he acting like this?

She was so deep in her thoughts that she hasn't realized that after the lesson, while packing her bag again, Chase came to her. He was close, but not too close.

"Er. Hey." he started clumsily.

"Hi." Andie answered not looking up at him, imitating working on her boots.

"Andie is something wrong?" Chase asked and her head immediately shot up.

"Nothing Chase, nothing besides my foolishness and childish faith. I guess I'm not enough to tempt a lady man."

There it is. She said that. She was mean. Go project Ice Queen.

Chase looked more confused than she felt.

"Can I drive you home?" was the only thing that came out from his mouth. 'You mean rather drive me crazy'. Andie thought.

"Chase, seriously, you ain't deaf..."

"Can I?" he asked again looking around nervously.

Andie couldn't figure out what was he up to. She did agree hesitantly. They were walking down the hallways remaining silent when she felt his hand on hers. Looking up at him she noticed he was trying to hide a smile. Then she heard cat-noises and whispering from crowd, that both of them were passing by. Just when they were about to walk out through the main doors she heard Moose call her name.

"Hey Andie, Chase! Where are you going?" shouted Moose who's been running after them. "Are we meeting today with the crew?"

"No. Not today Moose." Chase answered for Andie and almost dragged her over the doorstep. Moose stood completely surprised to see them leave school in such a rush, hand-in-hand.

Andie and Chase stopped beside his car. But Chase just released her hand and kept standing, looking at her.

"So... What does it mean?" she asked him simply.

"I'm really sorry Andie." he blurted out. "It's just that Blake slipped out accidentally to my parents what I've been doing recently and they wouldn't leave me alone. And then I caught this cold and the only thing I could think of was sleep."

"What? You're sick?" she asked worried.

"It's nothing, really, I'm almost good now."

"Was it because of dancing in the rain?"

"Maybe, nevermind Andie." he looked away pretty embarrassed.

"Men." she said while rolling her eyes and then she started to laugh. "Chase Collins, you didn't want to show that your health is poor..."

"My health is just fine. It's my parents that treat me like I'm flippin' two. Nevermind, I can bear them and I can bear Blake. This is not what I wanted to talk to you about." He went serious.

'Here it goes' she thought as she leaned her back at the wall of the school.

"What I'm trying to say is that I don't know what our kiss meant and the whole time I'm going crazy with hoping that you might share my feelings." said Chase while leaning over her.

"Great way to show your feelings acting like I don't exist." she murmured faking the anger. She hoped she would get him into more talking.

"C'mon, Andie. I still don't feel too well and at his class I was focused on being angry with Blake. I think I've fallen for you since I've set my eyes on you for the first time. Forgive me." he murmured as he buried his head in her neck and kissed it slightly. She smiled to herself.

"Okay." was her only response. He looked up happily and was about to kiss her, when he stopped himself.

"Oh, I'm sorry I can't kiss you, sunshine. We don't want you to get this cold from me. You have to be in great shape and health." He teased her. She grabbed him by his t-shirt, whispering against his lips "I think I'll survive."

Before their lips could even touch they heard Blake's voice coming from the top of the school stairs.

"Chase! What are you doing? I've been searching for you everywhere, we're going home."

"I swear to God, I'm gonna kill him." he said to Andie then shouted back to Blake "Man, get a life, will you? Can't you see I'm busy over here? I'm not going home now! Especially with you!"

Blake was surprised to see the pair embracing each other when he came closer. He just watched them get into the car a second later and after a couple of seconds they were gone. He had to talk with his brother soon. This girl had great influence on him. He couldn't tell yet if that was a good thing.

* * *

**Hey, you survived! I'll try to update as soon as possible, which might be not THAT soon with all the exams at school. But I just can't resist to write, as my thoughts are too occupied with the film. Reviews welcome.  
**

**- JJ**


	2. Something's getting in the way

**Hey there again! I'm happy you liked the first chapter! Here goes the second one. As you can see I'm not naming them since I think it's better this way. Also I'm sorry if I'll update again around Friday, or something. School is killing me, but I bet you know how it is.**

**I own nothing, blablabla, and so on. Again sorry for any kind of errors, still working on the language thing.**

* * *

Chase and Andie both were sitting at the bench near to Sarah's home. Actually Andie was sitting on his lap. They were talking quietly, sharing lovesick looks from time to time.

"You know, on my first day at the MSA Moose warned me about you. He said you are some kind of rock star there, with your own fan club." she admitted.

"Whatever. I believe he might have coloured my person up. I mean, I was always just messin' around, some girls still can't understand that. Thank God, there is one that 'tempted' me enough. I feel more mature now." he joked as he teased her hand with his. "You shouldn't be concerned 'bout them though."

"Says who?"

"Me." he said, bending down over her.

"Yeah, right." She murmured back before he started kissing her gently. They parted after a couple of minutes, then heard Charlie's voice.

"MOM! Moooom! Andie brought her boyfriend home and they are K-I-S-S-I-N-G outside!" Charlie was standing at the doorstep, shouting to make sure that everyone heard him. Andie sighed heavily.

"Charlie, get lost!" she shouted back at him.

"I'll tell mom how you're talking to me! I'm not moving!"

"Then, it is obvious and clear you can say bye-bye to your Star Wars book collection, huh?"

She always threatened him with throwing it away, while he'll be asleep, to achieve the effect on him. 'Bingo' she thought as he ran into the house, the fear about his books stronger than using the possibility of annoying his stepsister.

"Hey, cut him some slack here. I know how is it to be the younger brother." Chase said.

"You need audience to kiss me, don't you, Collins?"

"Do I need anyone else to kiss my girlfriend, West?" he asked rhetorical.

"Ooh, I'm 'the girlfriend' now. And you never really asked me out."

Chase looked surprised. "I would never knew you are type of the girl that needs official dates."

She gave him the sarcastic look. "Seriously, Chase, I'm kiddin'"

"No, wait, c'mon. This could be fun, I think."

Andie stood up and walked over to the front doors and he followed her.

"I don't know Chase... Where would we go? I mean, I'm not some princess. Where do princes like you go?"

"Ouch! I swear, Andie, cinema would be just fine, eh? It's not like I'm some kind of royalty, playin' cricket in my free time."

"You say that now."

"What do you think about Friday evening?"

"But what about the crew?"

"I say, let's meet tomorrow and at Thursday. We have to be in shape, right?"

"I guess." She smiled.

Then he glanced at his watch. "Alright, I gotta go. As much as I don't want to, today our parents visit us again, we have to do some talking about school, that's what they told us at least." He made a miserable face.

"What do you mean 'visit'? You don't live together?"

"I live with Blake. It's as awful as it could possibly be, in every way. Parents are in New York, as they're running our family company. They're there since I became 15. I think I can survive without their snooping around and asking all those questions. I had big example of it at Sunday, when Blake told mom through phone we competed the Streets. I guess Blake's doing fine with their job as snooper."

"Fair enough," she sighed after a moment "I'll go too. I have English test tomorrow."

"OK. I'll come for you tomorrow morning, so I can drive you to school."

"I can take the bus." she said.

"But you won't." he answered and kissed her gently for one last time, then walked off to his car.

She entered house only to find Sarah waiting for her in the kitchen.

"I see you two talked." Sarah smiled at her.

Andie replied with another smile and went upstairs to do her work.

Chase stepped inside of his house and found Blake in his room, doing some paperwork. He sat down on the chair in front of his desk. Nothing was really changing between them, were they at school or home, his brother was always serious and practical. He was the director even at home.

"So when are they coming?" he asked while playing with pencils on the desk.

"Mother called about half an hour ago that they're already in town, just doing some shopping. I suppose they'll be here soon. I believe they're setting some big, moral speech for you." Blake looked up at him, smiling evilly.

"Geez, what's your problem? Those calls at Sunday weren't enough? You had to set them up for another investigation, right? What is it, CSI Maryland?"

"No." Blake chuckled.

"Funny, really amusing."

"Talking seriously now, Chase, I need to apologize about what I did to you and Andie earlier. I never knew there was something going on with you two, I was wrong about the Streets too. I think I messed up a lot of things when I threw her out. I shouldn't have."

"Damn right, you shouldn't. But you never listen to me, do you?" Chase shot back.

"Is it something serious? You know, you and her."

Chase looked surprised at him.

"Since when you're interested in my relationships?"

"Since you do illegal things with her."

"Are we going through this topic again? Leave it be, yes it is serious."

"Parents won't be happy with your choice, the girl is kind of controversial. You know her lifestyle..."

"That was before MSA. The school have already changed her Blake, are you that bloody blind?"

Blake shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"I just want to make sure you two won't get in some trouble."

"If you're on about our crew, nothing is changing. We will practice now for another competitions, which means next years Streets also."

The older brother remained silent for a while, looking out through window.

"Good. I hoped so."

"What? I thought you didn't approve it at all."

"I want to test you and your crew. I've heard it's made of MSA students that didn't get there for dancing. I think it's a good idea, if they do it in your way."

"Really." Chase asked irritated.

"Just stop acting like child, Chase..."

"It's you who treats me like this!"

"Enough! I don't want to fight with you again on on some stupid subject. There's this dance festival organized at city hall, next month. All the state art schools are entering it. I want your 'crew', as you call it, to enter it too, representing MSA" Blake smiled at him, waiting for response.

"Only if you will give me free hand on the whole choreography and music."

"I can't give you 100 percent free hand. 50 percent I say."

"90 percent."

"80 percent."

"Deal." Chase said before Blake realized what he agreed to. "Hey, it's not like we're going to count down the importance of your suggestions." Then he acted some coughing to hide his laugh.

"Don't feel too free, though. I'll keep an eye on you." The next second after he said it they heard the doorbell.

"I'll get them." Chase got up and went to greet their parents. He opened the door to see mother and father arguing over something, their hands full of bags. The moment they saw him they fell silent.

"Hello, dear. Help us here with these." Mother handed him a luggage.

"Where's Blake?" Father asked after they put all the things into parents room.

"He's finishing his work." Chase answered.

"Ah, always working for people. I'll go for him." Father hanged his jacket on chair and before he left the room he heard from his wife "But Thomas! Don't you want to talk with Chase?" she said, obviously meaning the speech Blake mentioned to Chase.

"I don't see a problem here, Grace." He said calmly and left.

"Come with me, Chase then." Grace sighed."I need some coffee." she said and Chase followed her to the kitchen. He sat down in front of the table.

"So how was your trip?" he asked not looking at her, as she was preparing her coffee.

"OK." She answered and turned to Chase, leaning at kitchen desk. Chase thought for a second that she totally didn't fit to the 'mother' title at all. Always calm, showing no emotions, walking around in her business clothes, with briefcase. Father was acting similarly, with difference of showing emotions a little.

"What is about the school you wanted to talk about?"

"Chase, we came here to talk about you. Maybe I did more than father, after all. I mean, what are you doing? Blake said you're into more trouble recently."

"But we did talk about it on the phone, mother, didn't we?"

"Yes, but back then I had no idea you got into a fight and you keep meeting with some girl of low reputation."

"What? Who told you that?"

"You forgot that Chloe is still at the school with you?"

"Mother, I did not, as she's in my class, but goddammit, her and me split up about two years ago and you two are still calling each other?"

"Language, son. Blake's too busy to keep all eyes on you, I have to know what are you doing and not telling me."

"Of course. I imagine what she has said to you about Andie. You can't believe her, mom!"

"She said more to me about the girl, than you did yourself. I have heard she was teen-criminal and is over-much interested in boys."

Chase got up at these words. "Chloe is a liar. She's lying because she wants to revenge on me because of me breaking up with her. She just can't understand that I can't stand her anymore. How can you believe her? God! Andie's the best person I've ever met, she's nothing like you said. Maybe once in your life stop judging and notice that I'm happy at last?" with this question he sent her one last, furious look and went upstairs to his room. He couldn't believe what he heard from his mother. Chloe for sure will start her campaign against Andie, as soon as she will get to know that Chase isn't only friends with Andie, but now going out with her as well. He won't let her to do so.

Still being angry he turned his computer on and saw that Moose was on-line. After a second or two he was already writing to Chase.

_Moose: Hey man, sup?_

_Chase: Hi. I'm totally pissed off._

_Moose: How's that? Did you fight with Andie?_

_Chase: No! Why?_

_Moose: Dunno, you two looked strange today as you were leaving school._

_Chase: No, we're fine. Actually it's my mother that pisses me off. You know Chloe from my Maths class?_

_Moose: Yea, why? Wasn't she your girlfriend some time ago?_

_Chase: It seems she told my mom pretty nasty things about Andie. I don't want her anywhere near Andie, she'll try to break us up._

_Moose: Dude, that's bad! Wait, what? You two are together?_

_Chase: Kind of._

_Moose: HA! I knew it. I guess Monster owes me about 20 box._

_Chase: You did a bet on US? Geez, and we were 'friends', I guess._

_Moose: Chill, man. I was the one that said you two will get together. I'm on your side, right?_

_Chase: Yeh, whatever. Btw. We have crew's meeting tomorrow, 3 pm. Is that okay?_

_Moose: K. I'll msg everyone else._

_Chase: Kewl. We have to organize our meetings again. Blake wants our crew to take part in state dance contest._

_Moose: Dir Collins? Whoa, why?_

_Chase: I have no idea. I think he was pretty impressed with our performance at the Streets, thou he won't admit it._

_Moose: I'm in._

_Chase: Good, good._

_Moose: Ah, I gtg in 5 minutes. I've got a date. Ha ha!_

_Chase: Moose, that's great. Who are you going with?_

_Moose: Will you promise you won't get pissed off at me?_

_Chase: Why would I?_

_Moose: Cause it's Sophie..._

_Chase: Whoa! That's fine by me, I'm interested in Andie only. Good luck then!_

_Moose: Thanks. I guess. Lol. Cya!_

_Moose logged off._

As Chase stared at the monitor he thought that this state dance competition might be a great opportunity to show the school that Andie's thousand times better than famous Chloe Simon. He never cared about her and her blond girlfriends and rumors they've been spreading. Now it was high time to finish that before she'll hurt Andie or anyone else from his friends.

* * *

**Haha! Will Chase confront Chloe? How will go Moose/Sophie date?** **Am I going crazy?**

**Hopefully soon to find out. Oer.**

** JJ**


	3. It's here and now

**OK. Tadaaa. 3rd one. Big yay! Thank you for all reviews again. One thing is to promise. This is definitely not emo-type fic. Don't hit me! I'm just sayin'.**

**Thank you also for your support and patience. Both for my writing, any errors that I didn't see; but long time that it took me to update too.**

* * *

Sophie was laughing. To tell the truth she was laughing pretty hard. Everything that could go wrong, did go wrong. And she was laughing her lungs out, because she never knew a guy could be so nervous about a date with her.

Moose looked confused at her. Then he sighed.

"Oh god, I guess you think I'm a complete idiot. I hoped it wouldn't rain, as I was sure as hell the restaurant _was_ open."

Sophie smirked and looked him in the eye.

"You know I don't mind being wet again. I'm kind of used to the rain after the Streets." She said while trying to redo her hair. "Actually I think you're the first guy ever that took me on a date for a walk by the river. At night by the way. It was sweet of you."

"Here, take my blouse." Moose offered as they sat down under some big tree. "Chase would..."

"Chase would definitely coddle around Andie West, not me." she interrupted, smiling at him, before he could start more comparing himself to other boys. "And let it be this way."

"But I thought you aren't over him yet?" he asked surprised, some hope pumping again into his body.

"Oh, I never had a crush on Chase Collins he recently became. This is him that I never knew, this is him more himself, I believe. The image of him from six months before was made up by me."

"Yeah." Moose smiled to himself while his hands playing with grass. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I would never think we would find so much things in common, topics to discuss. But this doesn't change the fact that at school I'm just a random nerd." he shrugged, saying words from the bottom of his heart.

"I don't mind, Moose."

"...and I'm one and half year younger than you..."

"Really, I..."

"...and all the time I hear this voice in my head, sayin' 'God, what have you been thinking?'" he rambled on and on.

"Robert!" she used his first name, saying it a little louder than she planned to. "I don't mind. I think there's something between us." she said and before Moose realized what happened she was kissing him gently, holding her hands on both sides of his face. After a couple of moments he broke the kiss and smirked at her.

"I think I get it now."

'''''

_Missy: Yo Die._

_Missy: Die?_

_Missy: Girl, you there?_

_Andie: Sorry, I'm doing some studying plus I was thinking._

_Missy: Bout?_

_Andie: Tomorrow we're meeting at 3 pm, Chase messaged me that the older Collins has some task for the crew._

_Missy: Huh. OK, then. I might be a little earlier. But u weren't thinking bout that, were you?_

_Andie: No, not really._

_Missy: Uh-oh, I gotta go, chick, it's my brother going loco about the computer. We'll talk tomorrow! 3_

_Missy logged off._

Then Andie returned to her English books. After 30 minutes she decided to call it a day, noticing it was over 11 pm. She was about to turn computer off when Chase logged on.

_Chase: Hey pretty. Still studying?_

_Andie: I just finished, band boy. Why aren't you fast asleep? You're still ill._

_Chase: What are you, super nanny? I wanted to remind you I'll be at yours at 7:40, k?_

_Andie: Yep. Hows parents visit?_

_Chase: I got into a fight with mother already. Blake's going crazy, and father's just father._

_Andie: Fight? How so?_

_Chase: It's nothing. But I'm still angry._

_Andie: Maybe I can do something about it?_

_Chase: Ah, ofc. Can't wait to see you._

_Andie: Great. Then march to bed._

_Chase: You're unbelievable!_

_Andie: Seriously, we're both tired I suppose. Think: The earlier you go to bed, the quicker..._

_Chase: Little vixen! Goodnight then, love._

_Andie: Get better, you poor health..._

_Chase: Replay. I did not say the last word. Duh._

_Andie: Hahaha. Night, ass._

_Chase: ?!_

_Andie: _My_ ass._

_Chase: You just might avoid punishment for that. Might._

_Chase logged off._

Andie was smiling to herself all the time, changing to her night t-shirt and turning the computer off. That was definitely an exhausting day. She knew she shouldn't be overacting like some 12-year-old girl, but couldn't help thinking about Chase while drifting off to sleep.

'''''

Andie peeked out through the window. Chase was already waiting for her, outside his car. He was talking to someone.

'Shit. It's already 7:45.' She thought and rushed down the stairs. She caught some yoghurt from kitchen desk and was about to walk through the front doors when she heard Sarah's voice coming from outside.

"I see her change. Never before she wanted something more than coming back to the MSA You took big part in that, I think Also if Tyler wouldn't push her to do something about her situation, she would be in Texas by now. Don't get me wrong, I care for her very much, but it's been a difficult time for everyone." Andie heard her say and somehow she did understood. The last sentence was used by her often lately. Then Chase spoke.

"I owe Tyler, in that case." he laughed. "He always described her as great girl, I'm glad she's happy now."

"You know Tyler?"

"I do, he got into the MSA the same year I did."

"Please, don't hurt her, Chase. I don't know if she would handle it now."

"Never. I won't let her go. She changed so many things about me too."

The two fell silent, that's when Andie finally decided to come out. Their heads turned to her immediately.

"Sorry you had to wait." said Andie and Chase took her bag from her, smirking.

"No problem." he said to her then turned to Sarah.

"It was nice to meet you Chase."

"Thank you. Bye." he answered and he and Andie headed for car. As Chase was driving the car, earlier thoughts came back to her. Since she and Chase met for the first time he always showed her big interest. She never realized she wasn't always kind to him. But still he was gentle and full of hopes towards her. He wouldn't push her, he would wait for her. Then she remembered their almost kiss at Missy's barbecue. She pulled away, because she was afraid to be one of many girls in his life. She didn't want to be one from collection, but one and only. She still could vividly remember view of his face after she pulled away. He looked disappointed. But he understood. After sending her last, miserable smile, he jumped off the tree to take the unplugged lights to the house. That moment made him hide his feelings for some time.

"What are thinking about?" Chase asked mildly, his eyes not leaving the road.

"That I'm happy you're there for me." Andie replied looking at him. It was when he stopped the car, parking in front of MSA. He undid his belt and his head got closer to her.

"I'm happy you're there with me." he whispered and covered her lips with hers. As they deepened the kiss, she shifted from her seat to sit on his knees. It was the first time she let herself to kiss him with such a passion. Her hands were teasing the back of his neck, his exploring her amazing, flat stomach. Moments later they heard the school bell.

"We're going to be late." Andie sighed against his cheek.

"Hell. I don't care." Chase answered, pulling her into another kiss.

'''''

Moose just reached the school when he heard the bell. Looking around he found out that Chase's SUV was between other cars. Through back window he guessed Chase was still in the car. Without thinking he walked over to the car and opened the door.

"Hey, Chase I got to talk to you..." he started but couldn't find more words after he noticed it wasn't Chase. It was Andie on the top of Chase. Alarmed, she pulled her head up so quickly that she hit the roof with it.

"Ouch." she groaned and Chase started to massage the spot on her head she hit. Then she turned to Moose, but he already closed the door and run to the top of the stairs, laughing.

"There always has to be someone or something, huh?" Chase chuckled and let her go. They got out of the car, holding hands and followed Moose. He was waiting for them at the doors, looking pretty embarrassed.

"Sorry." was all he said. The three of them entered the building. Chase kissed lightly Andie one, last time before she left for biology class. Then he turned to Moose and they started to walk.

"Catch me after the lesson at the table, K? I have Maths now." he said, the look on his face became serious.

"No prob. You're going to talk some sense into Simon, aren't you?" Moose asked.

Chase sighed heavily. "If it's possible, damn yes. See ya."

They parted and Chase entered the Maths class. The teacher wasn't there yet so he took his seat in the back of the class. He noticed that Chloe was two seats from him. Without thinking he called her.

"Hey, Simon. Wait for me after the lesson, OK?" he said, his voice calm and cold. She turned around, saying words awfully sweet and false.

"Look who's talking to me. No problem, sweets."

Chase was about to tell her what was he thinking about her 'sweets' when Mrs. Jacobs entered the class and everybody fell silent.

40 minutes later people were leaving the class. Chase was waiting for her outside the room. As soon as he saw her blond-almost-white hair he caught her by her thin arm and pulled to the side where nobody would hear them.

"Whoa, what is it, cowboy?" she asked flirtatiously.

"I know you're in touch with my mother. I never cared before, but now please, please leave me be OK? I'm asking you as simple person."

"What are you on about? That's my business if I talk to Grace."

"Yes, but not about me!" Chase said loudly. "Leave my girlfriend alone. If you will ever try to hurt her, on purpose or not, her or any other from my friends, I officially promise I'll make your life a hell, Chloe."

"You mean rather bunch of nerds than friends. Who do you think you are? You won some stupid street competition and you think you rule the world. We'll see how good you are." Chloe answered irritated.

"What the hell you mean?"

"Oh please. You know about competition at city hall."

"So what? You want to take part in it too?"

"Yes. Different groups from one school are allowed to enter it too. Ha, I bet you're scared, you and your 'crew'."

"Scared my ass. I'm so scared of your blond, bimbo cheerleaders. Fine. But do not forget my brother's leading this school. You never know what might happen, make sure your tongue doesn't flap too much." Chase warned her. He would never use Blake to gain any effect on anybody, but this was Chloe and he just might play with her.

'''''

Andie left her biology class and decided to find Chase. She headed for his Maths class when she saw him and some blondie talk. She didn't knew what were they talking about but otherwise she felt a slight pain in her heart. After a second she decided to go away but he already noticed her. He looked again at the girl with disgust (oh, the relief!) and walked over to Andie. Without any word he took her hand and leaded her towards their crew table. Andie caught a glimpse of blond beauty and realized that though she was looking angry, her gaze followed Chase carefully.

"Who's she?" Andie asked trying to make her voice sound casually.

Chase sighed. "Our competition rival. I won't lie to you, she's my ex. I hate her as much as possible."

"Why?"

"Andie, you're not the one that people kept hurting." he said, but realized that it wasn't nice of him to use that tone to her. She was his now. She wanted to talk to him. "I'm sorry, sunshine. Don't worry, I'll handle her."he rubbed her hand.

Andie didn't look convinced. She sat down at the table next to Kido. "You're handling too many things, I guess."

Chase smiled at her, then he started to talk to the crew. "Hey people. I don't know if you already know but Blake wants us to take part..."

"In Maryland Dance Competition. Yeah we know from Moose." Smiles interrupted him.

"And what do you think about it?" he asked them.

"We won the streets, I say we'll win some silly state show!" Monster laughed.

"Chase? But what about Missy?" Andie asked him.

He knew how important Missy was to Andie. "I'll talk to Blake. Maybe I'll convince him to accept her to school after the competition."

"It would be awesome. Thanks." she replied, sending him one of her loveliest smiles. He felt urge to kiss her right here, right now, but she was already busy with talking to Fly. Then Moose appeared. Chase spotted him and walked to him.

"What did you wanted to talk about? Wait, I know! How was your date?"

Moose's look became goofy.

"It was awesome. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Should I ask her on another date already? Man, I don't know what to do."

"I wouldn't know. I suppose you should wait a little." Chase answered with laugh.

"What? Aren't you and Andie dating?"

"Yeah, we're going out, but the first official date I convinced her to go with me is set on Friday."

"Dude. They're so complicated." Moose sighed and rolled his eyes.

'''''

Andie was waiting for Blake at dance studio. It was 2 pm, after all lessons. They set the new hour of their lessons, so she could manage crew meetings. Next she saw Chase walking through the doors, wearing his dance shirt and... tights. She started to laugh maniacally as he reached her. He started to laugh with her.

"I knew it would amuse you. I did that on purpose."

"Why on earth you're wearing that?"

"For our lesson."

"What? Why?"

"Blake's busy and he said I could do this one lesson for him." he winked at her.

"Alright." she answered still chuckling a bit.

"Come here." he handled her his hand and turned the classic music on, playing quietly in the background. He was very gentle while showing her new poses. Totally different from Blake.

Somewhere about 2:45 they decided to take a break. They sat down at the floor and started to talk about the choreography they had to plan soon. Chase was observing Andie as she was gesticulating while talking. Her hair messed up a little, cheeks slightly pink, lips colored with inviting hue of red. She had to catch his longing stare because she fell silent too. It might be her who got closer to him and started to kiss him, or him to her, or they both did at the same time. He caught her sides with his hands, caressing it gently. Then he broke the kiss and laid her completely on the floor, his body covering her little one.

"Can't get enough, huh?" She laughed as he was kissing her jaw line.

"Nuh-uh."

"You're crazy."

"Uh-uh. Over you."

"Sorry to interrupt, love birds, but is the crew meeting happening or is this some private party?"

Andie looked up and saw Missy at the doors, smirking at them, looking like she was about to laugh out loud.

"Good Lord. Let it be Friday already, let it be Friday already, please." Chase rolled over and Andie jokingly kicked him in the butt with her foot.

* * *

**In next chapter: Andie wonders why Chase is so amorous towards her. Is that about you-know-what? (God that sounded so Harry Potter style.) Also what's about Chloe's crew, are they really a serious rival?**

**As much I don't want to finish now, I have to, because of loss of sleep, time for studying, blablabla. I can't wait to update again. Take care!**

**- JJ**


	4. Never leave my side

**You know what's killing me? I have the whole story planned and all the time I'm disturbed at rewriting it on comp, literally, by everyone, everything. It's so annoying. But I just had some peace now so I'm adding next chap. I also found some great photos on web of Robert and Briana, and I'm kind of crazy bout them. Man, they've got some passion, don't they.**

* * *

Andie watched Chase carefully. He was currently discussing some steps with Fly and Moose. She wasn't paying that much attention to the bows he's been showing them. She went through these millions of times in last couple of days. Somehow Chase was so serious about the Maryland competition as his life depended on it. Andie was guessing that the performance had something to do with finishing MSA. It was his last year there and she knew from Blake that your activity during it is extremely important. There will be a lot of VIPs from art community, for sure. She did understood that it was an enormous opportunity for Chase to get into some exclusive dance school.

Suddenly she felt rush of sadness come to her. It would be her first and last year with him here, but she never really thought about it earlier. Before now everything seemed to be so constant and proper, she would even find herself hoping that nothing would ever change. However she still understood Chase and supported him strongly. Only 2 weeks to the show. The less time they had, the more practices he assigned. But no one would complain.

So Andie was laying on floor, her back against the mirrors, and watched Chase. He just took off his t-shirt. Damn ass. She _knew_ he did that on purpose. It wasn't that hot, as it was November already. Anyways she got the message. He was thinking about finishing soon, cause of 7 pm getting closer and they still had to do some business alone.

She was in the middle of admiring his, more than fine, spine line when she felt a slight punch on her arm. Missy sat down next to her, grinning.

"Whata doin', bella?"

"Just waiting for Chase." Andie shrugged.

"I see." Missy answered and followed her gaze. Then she started to laugh.

"What? Why are you laughing at me?" Andie asked meanly, unhappy to be disturbed at checking out her boyfriend.

"You're so hopeless." Missy grinned, but then added seriously. "Hey, you look pretty tired, why don't you go home?"

"I can't. I promised to go on a date with him."

"Aren't you dating already?"

"We do. As date I mean an official date, you know." Andie grumbled.

"Man, you're so happy about it, aren't you." Missy raised one eyebrow.

"It's not that I don't like these. Such a date is almost the only time when we're alone, for each other." Andie sighed. "He's awesome, he really is. He wants to pay for everything, he treats me like some princess."

"That should be alright..."

"No, it's not. I can't resist the feeling I'm not worth it. He's spoiling me. Like he's recompensing me something."

Missy clasped her hand on Andie's palm.

"No worries, you do deserve it. You know he's great and head over heels with you."

Andie smiled at her and Missy returned the smile.

"He can't be bad. He's the one that got me into the competition as audition to MSA."

"I'm so happy about it. You'll be here with me."

Then they both turned to see Sophie enter the studio, approaching them.

"Hi." Sophie said a bit shyly, sitting down on the other side of Andie.

"Sup?" They asked in union.

"I came to meet up with Moose but I see you're not finished yet."

"No. Chase is secretly trying to kill them all with these steps." Missy said and in one, last second avoided a punch from Andie.

"Leave him be. He wants it to be perfect."

Sophie giggled.

"What? No, you too?" Andie whined.

"Nooo, I mean, I'm just sayin'... You two are so..."

"So what...?"

"Serious." Sophie answered but kept on, as she saw Andie was surprised. "You are serious about each other."

"Of course, we are, it's not like we're playing with each other. It's the point of being together." Andie said simply like there was nothing more obvious than that. Sophie shook her head and she wasn't smiling anymore.

"Before you he never knew what phrase 'be together' means. But don't get me wrong, he has changed. You caused that." Sophie nodded.

"I know. I wonder if it's gonna get back at him."

"What do you mean?"

"Chloe Simon."

Sophie grimaced. "I've seen her practice with her group. I think she's taking it seriously."

"It's not the competition I'm worried about." Andie sighed. "It's that I wouldn't really care about her if she would leave me alone. I swear I'm going to erase that stupid grin off her face with my own hands."

"What's she's doing?"

"Nothing. That's the most annoying part. She's just watching me in the halls, smiling. Man, she's weird."

The three of them sat there in silence for a couple of minutes watching the group. Finally Chase decided they were done and let the crew go. He laughed when Moose and Cable did the chicken dance at this news. Within a couple of minutes only Andie and Chase remained at the dance studio. He was changing clothes. Andie was watching him again, as she stayed at her spot. As he changed his trousers and was about to put on t-shirt he stopped in tracks, noticing Andie at the other side of the hall.

"Do we still have a date?" he asked, smirking at her.

"Yes." she answered lazily, showing no will of getting up or changing clothes ether. She smiled at him flirtatiously, as new idea came to her.

"Okay?" Chase looked pretty confused.

She got up at last and walked over him.

"I was thinking... what about having it here?"

"What... a date here?"

"Yep."

"You didn't like going out to the cinema?"

"It was okay." Andie answered trying to avoid this topic. "It was great but don't you think we should do something that would fit us?"

"Okay, what are you on about?" Chase threw his towel away, grasped her by hands and pulled her against him.

"Well... we could stay here and... dance." she suggested, trying to ignore the fact her face was at the level of his rather fine chest.

"Oh, you mean _dance_." Chase chuckled as he lowered his head, tightening his hold on her. She felt his lips travel down her throat, for sure leaving a hickey there. His hands wandered around her back, teasing with her little blouse. Lord, how he loved these tops for showing off her adorable figure.

"Or we could go over to my house." he said, after parting his mouth from her skin.

"No, no we can't." Andie answered, still a bit dizzy. "Your parents at home until the state competition, remember?"

"Ugh. So what now."

"Chase, I meant dancing really."

"But sunshine, we're dancing at classes, at our meetings. Isn't that enough?"

She didn't answer, just released herself from his arms. Andie turned on the cd player some soul music.

"Seriously? OK, OK, just makin' sure." Chase said watching her come over to him, swinging her hips to the rhythm of the music. They met halfway, Chase caught her with his hands by her sides, his lips finding their way to her lips. Still swinging, they kept on kissing. Then Chase broke away laughing.

"I can do that even to trash metal." he said, Andie joined his laugh. Then she wondered why Chase was so good and gentle to her. Why was he so amorous?  
And if somehow she could ever read his mind, she would find out that he was doing everything to keep her with him. He wasn't the one to let her go.

Around 8:30 they weren't dancing anymore. They sat down at the floor talking. Andie was on his lap, playing with his hair, stealing a kiss or two from Chase from time to time. Then Chase got a message.

"It's from Monster." Chase said while looking at his phone. "Most of them is at the Dragon now. He's asking if we're coming over." he sent her a questionable look.

"We can go, but I don't think I'll handle more dancing." Andie nodded.

They arrived there around 20 minutes later. As they got out of the car, Chase wrapped his arm around Andie and they entered the club. It wasn't that hard to find their friends as they were one of the most noisy people over there. Kido greeted Andie happily and before Chase could notice all the girls started to talk vividly, taking Andie's thoughts far away from him. He smiled as he watched them laugh at some gesticulation that Sophie was showing them.

He was chatting with Moose when he heard familiar voice coming from his left.

"Oy, mate!"

Chase turned to see his long time friend Tony, coming out from dancing crowd. Chase shook fists with the black guy.

"What brings you here?" Chase asked merrily.

Tony shrugged at this. "Same, old thing, visitin' my old man."

"And how is he?"

"Still shakin', still shakin'." Tony said. "Hey, I've been around the town only 2 days, but I keep hearing that some MSA crew has beaten up the 410 at the Streets? You had to do something with that, eh?" He asked and poked Chase.

"What's to say, man, we killed them." Chase laughed.

Tony looked behind Chase.

"That's your crew?" He asked, looking through the group. catching a curious gaze of some pretty girl, sitting at the table.

"Yeah." Chase answered and followed his gaze. "Hey man, no checking out this one."

Tony smirked at him.

"You got it good this time, buddy. For once in your life you have frickin' taste."

"Back off, ass." Chase grumbled.

"Listen. I'll come to the MSA next week, I gotta meet up with my drawing teacher. I'll catch up with you, OK?"

"No prob."

Tony patted jokingly Chase on his back and vanished between dancers. Chase sat down next to Andie again.

"Friend from MSA?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"He doesn't look like school dancer. With his loose t-shirt and trousers."

"Because he wasn't in MSA for dancing." Chase shrugged. "He finished it for graphics."

Andie looked at Chase surprised. "I would never guess."

Because he had her attention now, he used the opportunity to kiss her. She answered willingly, wrapping her arms around his neck, letting his tongue to enter her mouth.

"Get a room, people, will ya?" Hair shouted and everybody laughed.

"Wanna dance?" Chase murmured in Andie's ear.

"Just one dance, OK? I'm tired." Andie answered and got up. On dance floor Andie caught a glimpse of Tuck dancing with Felisha. Although the two girls were now enemies, they didn't want Tuck and Chase to get into a fight again. So both of them, on some kind of agreement, tried to distract them from looking around. Andie stood up on her toes to kiss Chase, while still dancing. He didn't complain, but as he opened his eyes again he met Tuck's gaze. Chase looked at him with dominance. Tuck walked over them furiously.

"Who do you fucking think you are? You think you're a player now, with winning some stupid Streets and getting my girl?"

Chase pushed gently Andie off him and walked over to Tuck.

"Oh, someone's brave-pants. I don't see your bodyguards, so be careful. You just might get your black ass bruised."

Tuck was about to punch him in the face, however Chase was quicker and bended down. He circled around him and with one move he pulled down Tuck's trousers, so everyone could see his boxers. Chase backed out immediately laughing loudly.

"You're so going to regret this!" Tuck shouted after him, but he was gone already, pulled through the laughing crowd by Andie. When they reached the outside Andie dropped his hand and started walking towards Chase's car without any word.

"What?" he asked coming after her.

"Are you bloody crazy? You just waited for a chance to get him to argue with you."

Chase smiled innocently at her, raising his shoulders and leaning over his car.

"Don't you smile at me. Do you know what he can do to you?"

"Andie, I won't let him treat you and me like this."

"It's not only that, is it?" She asked crossing her arms. "It's about him calling me 'his girl', right?"

"No, Andie it's more than that. It's about human respect." he answered a bit annoyed. "He thinks that he's some kind of celebrity, bitching around if he likes it. I won't tolerate it. You're not his girl anymore." he grumbled last words, hoping she might not hear them.

"And I never was." she said coming closer to him.

"That's not the thing, baby. I can't be angry that you had someone before me." Chase answered, pretty sure she was lying to make him feel better. "Just... The way he looks at you, makes me wanna kill him. Like I'm not worth you. Who the hell he thinks he is to..."

"Chase, it's Tuck. He thinks he rules the whole city. Didn't I tell you to not worry about him? Calm down now. I'm here with you, and I'm not going anywhere." she muttered and pulled him to her by his hood, that he put on earlier angrily, so that she could kiss him slightly. She felt his tension go down as he focused himself on her. The scene was disturbed by his ringing phone.

"Yeah?" Chase answered it, still a bit annoyed.

"Chase, for Christs sake, where are you?" he heard Blake shout.

"I'm not home." Chase answered, his voice full of sarcasm. From all over the people, Blake was about to piss him off more.

"Get your ass over to the hospital! Now, goddammit! Chloe's over here already."

"Hospital? Chloe? Wait, what?"

"Dad had a heart attack."

"I'm coming." Chase heard himself say it, more than knew it. Andie looked at him worried, and for a couple of seconds he kept on standing, not knowing what to do.

* * *

**Chloe is about to mess up a lot. Andie is about to break her promise for 'not going anywhere'. Who cares about Thomas, anyway?**

**Ahh, I hope I did good, I'm trying to not miss your expectations. And something I never wanted to say, as I'm all about being non-conformist (eh?) but seriously reviews make my day. **

**xx JJ**


	5. Cry me a river

**Hello! Crazy, crazy time. The real issues start. The real drama is coming. Uh oh! I'm adding the titles, the 'Chapter 1'. 'Chapter 2' damn annoyed me. This one's "Cry me a river", not necessarily after Justin's song. Plus the matura exams are in about 2 weeks. OMG. I have to study more. I'll update when I won't be redoing some WW I, or II, or any other thing that's connected with school. I don't even have time to read other Step Up fics. Or any other. Or anything. GAH!  
**

**This time I have dedication here and it goes to my dear Qdlator! I teased her all the week, sayin' at school 'AH, I finished it, but hell, I'm too tired and lazy to rewrite the chapter.' You mobilised me, I think.  
**

**Hope you enjoy, hit me for any errors.**

* * *

"Chloe!" Grace exclaimed, when she saw the attractive blondie enter the hospital waiting room.

"What happened?!" Chloe asked while hugging Grace. They sat down next to Blake and he answered for his mother.

"We don't know really. It was a quiet evening, parents just came home from visiting some friends. Before Dad could even cross our garden he fainted." Blake sighed and added. "Doctors are taking care of him at the moment."

"I'm so glad that you are here, Chloe." Grace said miserably and Chloe looked around.

"Where Chase is?"

"I don't know." Blake sighed.

"He's not answering the damn phone. He might have gone somewhere with West."

Chloe's eyes suddenly narrowed.

"Yeah. Some illegal club, I think." she said, not realizing the effect it would have on Grace.

"Oh God!" she sniffed. "Oh, God. He's going to end up on a street. He will get into trouble. After all this hell, he gives me that. I'm going to have a heart attack myself!" she whined more and Chloe hugged her again.

Blake watched this scene with distaste. When she needed it, Grace, the business woman, was a pure drama queen for sure. He was angry with Chase, but he knew that his younger brother was too young to know what is a priority in life and what is not. Blake himself could admit that he didn't know that much about life either. However Blake did realize, he did not know many things, that he could envy Chase. As he watched him, he noticed how crazy about Andie West was the other Collins. The little things that mattered to Chase, confused Blake. To get up earlier just to drive her school, to help her with Maths, to call her 'sunshine' every time he wouldn't sound too pathetic. Blake understood him, or at least tried to do so. Grace only saw the unreasonable relationship with poor girl. The truth was that Blake didn't want to choose sides and caught himself doing nothing to ease the issue between Chase and mother.

Deep in thoughts, he kind of automatically pulled his cellphone out and dialed Chase once more.

"Yeah?" he heard his brother's annoyed voice. The loud music could be heard in the background.

"Chase, for Christ's sake, where are you?!" he shouted, his and everyone else's nerves getting at him. Grace and Chloe looked at Blake concerned. He got up and walked out of the waiting room, still shouting at Chase through phone.

Chloe shifted uncomfortably in her seat, still patting Grace on her back.

After a couple of minutes Blake came back and said just said:

"He's on his way."

It took 20 another minutes for Chase to get into the hospital.

"How's he?" he asked as soon as he walked through doors.

"With doctors." Blake repeated dully.

"What took you so long to get here?" Grace asked, when she noticed him.

"I had to make sure Andie got home safely." he sighed recalling how tired she looked when they reached her home. At least his thoughts about her were peaceful now, as he carried Andie from his car straight to her bed, pretty sure she was already fast asleep, when he was leaving in rush.

"Who?" confused Grace squealed.

"His girl." Blake explained.

"So all the time you've been with her?" she asked coldly. "You choose her over your father?"

Chase looked at her tiredly.

"It's not like I'm a doctor and I would do something that might have helped, OK? I came here as fast as I could."

Fearing the coming quarrel Blake stood up.

"Let's get some coffee, Mom." he said and handled his arm to her. One minute wouldn't pass and Chloe spoke what she had on her mind.

"You shouldn't treat her like this, you know. She cares about you."

"Right. And who are you to tell me so?" he asked her sarcastically. "Why are you here, anyway?"

"Grace called me because she didn't know what to do. She thought I knew where you are."

"Did you?" he shot and leaned against cold window.

"No? I'm not a stalker, OK?" and after another thought she added murmuring "I could be your friend, you know."

"Wait. I thought friendship bases on trust. I have no such a thing for you, Simon, and you know it. Not anymore." He turned his head away.

"Why are you so passionate about hating me? That could mean you still..."

"I still have what, Chloe?"

"Some feelings, maybe. I guess..." she shrugged.

"I tell you this. The only thoughts I have for you now are these: you should stop poisoning my mother's mind. Maybe that would receive some respect, eh? Have you thought about it? That's all."

"But I'm not an enemy for you, not on purpose, anyway."

"Chloe, can you stop the talking? You should have thought about it before you talked to me then about my crew, about my girlfriend, about the competition. Hold on, maybe you shouldn't have ever at all talked to me in the first place, about 3 years ago. That would be good, wouldn't it?"

"What I mean is that John didn't mean anything to me. He just happened to be for me when you weren't."

"Enough. Enough. It's not the time, not the place for it." he shook his head and stood up. "You're disgusting. Sex whoever you like. I'm out of this. I'm with Andie now and you can't change that. You fucking can't." He whispered the last words so she could only hear them.

"Can't I?" she asked herself furiously.

Chase traced down the hospital hall to find his mother and brother talk to doctor. When he got closer he heard his words.

"I think the heart attack had stress background. I strongly recommend not to bring up any issues soon. You may see him now."

"I'll get Chloe." Blake Blake said, and in silence Grace followed the doctor with Chase. When they reached the room, Chase saw his father still asleep, probably after some meds. His old, but still handsome face looked calm and peaceful.

"What could be so stressful to give him a hear attack?" she asked more herself than Chase.

Chase stood on the other side of the bed and wondered the same thing. How come his always patient father could have neurosis? Or how could this happen that his usually cold mother now was shaking with fear about Thomas?

"He looks good now." they heard Blake say behind their backs.

Because it was already after 11 pm the nurse told them kindly to come back tomorrow in visiting hours.

"Chase drive Chloe home. Blake you're going with me." Grace decided, while she stood up and let go of her husbands hand. Chase looked at Blake in order to get some help from him, but Blake didn't get the message. Not knowing what to do he said:

"Go, I want to spend some time with him alone."

"OK. I'll go to the bathroom and wait for you outside." Chloe said sweetly and left before Chase could protest. In a second he was left alone in half dark room with his sleeping father. He sat down on chair next to his bed and noticed that actually Thomas was waking up.

"Chase? Chase is that you?" he asked squinting his eyes.

"Yes, it's me dad." he answered and caught his hand in his. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. I guess." Thomas sighed.

"How this happened?"

"You know son, I think I have to admit something to you. Just promise you won't tell anyone. I feel you might be the only one to understand." he said slowly and Chase leaned over him to hear his words better. "Today I saw Anna first time in last 15 years."

"Who's Anna?" Chase whispered.

"Anna." Thomas repeated the name like he was tasting it. "Anna used to be my great friend."

"Friend? Or girlfriend?"

"Son, I'm only 52 years old but I know what's the difference. She was a friend from high school. Although I loved her very much. Today I saw her at my friend's party. She's married, they aren't rich but she's happy, you know. She's happy." he sighed before he continued. "I never had enough confidence to be with her. She was everything I could dream of, but I've chosen your mother. I have respect for her, but I don't love her. I never managed to force myself to. I would have enough money for me and Anna, we could be so happy. But no, your grandmother couldn't accept someone who wasn't like Grace."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I've learned more about you through last days, than I did for eighteen years. I see the specific spark in your eyes when you talk about Andie, when you're just about to meet her. The reason I tell you this is I want to make sure you won't give in Grace's plotting."

Chase looked at his father in surprise. Then he nodded.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me."

"Now go, it's late. You'll visit me tomorrow. Hopefully I'll get out of here soon." Thomas smiled at Chase as he said goodbyes.

Outside Chloe was already waiting for him. He wouldn't say a word to her, but she still followed him. Silently they got into Chases SUV. 5 minutes later they reached her home.

"Can you walk me to the doors please? It's late..." Chloe asked innocently.

"All right." Chase got out of the car heavily. She was saying some unimportant sentences to him, while walking but he didn't listen to her at all. His fathers words kept repeating in his head. They stopped just before the doors. Without any warning Chloe kissed him firmly and he did nothing to stop her. He didn't move, just stood there. Then he broke away, realizing the wrongness of this situation. It wasn't Andie, it weren't her beautiful, warm lips, it wasn't her smell.

"What the fuck?"

"I am making sure you know what you miss."

He looked at her furiously. Wordlessly he walked away from her to his car. Unfortunately Missy was passing by as she lived on the other, poorer end of the street. He hoped she didn't see the kiss.

"Hey." he said uncertainly.

"Vaya al diablo! You freakin' ass!" she growled.

"Missy, please..."

"NO! No. I saw the scene. You're not going to hurt Die anymore."

"Missy you're wrong, you're totally wrong." he shook his head as she started to walk again. "She kissed me."

"Don't explain yourself to me." she shouted and kept on walking. Chase just got into his car. He was exhausted and needed more strength to bear the situation.

The first thing in the morning that Chase decided was to go to the hospital right after school. He got up early and was under Andie's home at 7:20. How surprised he was to find out from Sarah that she left for school already. She knew. He knew that Missy told her. And Andie told Sarah.

So he had chosen to find her as soon as possible. A couple of minutes later he stormed inside of the school, searching for her. He found her in dance studio, just listening to some music, while laying with her front on the floor. She didn't look up when she heard him come to her.

"Andie, I'm so sorry. It wasn't my fault."

She still didn't answer.

"Andie, talk to me, please?"

"Shut up, Chase. Just shut up. I don't want to hear it. There's always going to be some Chloe or Mandy, or God knows what names those bimbos have." she replied and stood up. Her look was empty. No emotions. Nothing.

They just stood there watching each other. Both of them hoping it was some kind of cruel joke, craving for each other embrace than ever before. But she couldn't let him crush her heart, deep inside she knew she wouldn't stand it.

"How is your dad?" she asked after a moment.

"He's fine." he answered, the question seemed to be so bizarre at the moment.

"Okay." She said quietly. "The crew meeting is tomorrow at 3 pm, as always." then she lifted her bag and headed for doors on the other side of the studio.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"No, Chase." she turned her head and smiled weakly at him. "You are the one that broke this up."

"Andie..." he tried once more.

"Just let it go, Chase." she turned again and disappeared behind doors.

Then he slowly started to head for his English classes. In the middle of his way, and thoughts, Sophie caught him.

"Hey. I heard what happened."

"Yeaah. What have you heard?"

"About your father. And Andie. Both actually."

"God!" he exclaimed loudly. "Does everyone know already?"

"Yes."

"Sophie. I don't know what to do. I feel like I'm Simon's role now. I feel like cheated on Andie, when I did not! I don't know what to do." he dumbly repeated again. "What do I do? I mean how I get her back?"

She looked at him apologetically.

"I think it's too early, Chase. Give her some time and space. Just for the record I believe you didn't kiss Simon, that she was the one to attack you."

"Yeah, thanks." he shrugged. "How crazy is that? The world is just crushing at me and Chloe destroys everything that I have built with Andie for months."

"Chase, by the way..." Sophie said unsteadily before going off.

"Huh?"

"You might want to talk to Chloe."

"What?" he asked angrily. "Why?"

"She's walking around the school already, goin' on how you two were making out."

"I swear. She is so dead."

"You need some help with planning the revenge?" Sophie smiled and he nodded gratefully. "I have something in mind."

* * *

**The Chase/Sophie reunion? Is Chloe is going to suffer? And Andie has hard time, dealing with her decision.**

**Aaah. I'm tryin', I'm tryin'.**

**Love, JJ**


	6. Everything you're running from

**Crap! I mean, CRAP! April's ending. Exams are starting in a week. CRAP, again! I'm still alive though, sorry for late update. I can only recompense this for you with longer chapter. Also I decided that this fic won't be long. Max. 10 chapters, as I hate soap operas. I might think about sequel. Plus, I've got some one-shots already done. So I might have a lot of writing. After the exams, unfortunately. (God, who's that stupid to choose to take 7 exams, 2 oral ones included?!)**

**Yeah. Not that interesting, right? Did I say something like 'hit me for errors' again? Then I'm saying it now! Plus, sorry for the spanish parts. It's just not my language. Eek.  
**

**Enjoy. Eh.**

* * *

Moose spotted Andie at the cafeteria. She was alone, writing something in her workbook. He resisted a moment before going over her table.

"Hi there." he smiled at her and sat down on the other chair. "Am I interrupting you?"

"Nah." she answered and closed the book. "I was doing some Maths. Or I tried to, at least."

"You comin' with us to the Dragon tonight?"

"Yeah, yeah."

After a moment of silence he kept on.

"Are you OK?" he asked and lowered his head to catch her look, cause she was looking away all the time.

"Yeah. Everything is just fine. How's Sophie?"

He was about to reply when Chase and Sophie herself walked through doors together, laughing and talking intensively. Andie followed his gaze, as the two of them was about to reach their table. She got up quickly and started to pack her things.

"Andie, are you sure you're OK? I mean the whole situation is weird." Moose said and then added whispering "Don't you think you're a little too harsh on him?"

"Now, as you mention it... I don't really know. But I have to go." she responded quickly. Then she noticed that both confused Sophie and Chase were already standing next to her.

"I'm sorry Moose." she said apologetically to him. "Excuse me." she added and passed by the two standing in rush. Chase's gaze followed her until she left the view. Next he noticed that Sophie was sitting on Moose's lap already. He sighed and sat down on the chair that Andie was sitting on before.

"I can't stand it. I don't even know what to say to her." Chase sighed.

"She probably wouldn't answer. Or listen anyway." Moose joked.

"Thanks. That really helped." Chase riposted.

Sophie shifted in Moose's arms. "Hey, think optimistic. That means she cares about you."

"How so?"

"Like she can't stand you at the moment because she knows she still has feelings for you and won't admit it."

"Like hate or disgust?" Moose cut in stupidly.

Chase stared blankly at the pair.

"That didn't help either." he hit his forehead with the table. "Geez. I still can't believe she actually thinks I did kiss Chloe on purpose."

"I think she's having second thoughts about it. She's just damn stubborn." Moose patted Chase on arm. "Or she really hates you."

"Okay. Deer stop talkin' crap. Chase stop whining. Don't you have a thing to do?" Sophie raised her eyebrows meaningfully.

"DEER? I told you not to call me that. That's so weird, girl you know?" Moose moaned unsatisfied.

"Yeah, whatever." Sophie laughed and pushed Chase on back, who already got up but was walking as slowly as snail.

"Do I have to do this?"

"Do you want Andie back?"

"OK, goin', goin'!" Chase laughed and immediately sped up. After a couple of minutes of walking and scanning the crowd he spotted Chloe with her cheerleader girlfriends.

"Chloe? Can I have a word with you?" he asked and saw the girls look at each other with little, evil smiles. Chloe glared at him with triumph and followed him.

"Listen. Do you want to go with me to the Dragon tonight?"

The question shocked her a little, but she wouldn't show him that.

"Ain't that this club with illegal stuff..." She started but Chase cut in impatiently.

"Coming or not?"

"Okay, Okay. Why are you in such a rush?"

"Because." he answered meanly but then remembered he had to play his role. He forced himself to smile and said "OK. I'll see you around." and turned away from her.

"What time are you coming for me?" Chloe asked before he could run away, like he planned to.

"Errr..." Chase looked at her again and stared rather stupidly at her, like he didn't understand her words. "Eight, I guess?"

Then he felt someone's strong hand on his arm. He turned to see Tony smirking at him. Chloe rolled her eyes and walked away, happy that in her belief she tempted Chase at last.

"Whats that, man? What about the hottie I've seen you with at the club?" Tony asked looking pretty confused.

"Long story." Chase sighed as they started to walk down the corridor.

"Do tell, I have time. I just visited your brother and I'm done here."

"Okay. Well it involves Andie breaking up with me because of Chloe. I'm trying to make Chloe's life a little hell with some help from Sophie."

"Wait. What? Isn't that your other ex?"

Chase didn't answer to that.

"OK. So why are you asking her to come to the Dragon, if you want to get the hottie back? That's what I think you're trying to do, right?"

"The first step is to get Simon to the club, so Sophie can take care of her from then."

Tony raised his eyebrows. "Are you trying to get the three of them into a girl fight or what? Niiiice, just when I thought you're boring. That might be hot." he said and poked Chase on arm.

"NO. I mean, no! God, You're such a dumb ass. Anyways, I got an idea. I need you for the second step."

"Me? What for?"

"Just to ease Andie's way to the dance floor."

"And what about Sophie? What she's got to do?"

"Sophie is going to make sure that Chloe will be very, very noticeable at the state competition."

"How's that?"

"You'll see."

Andie was in hell. Pure, sadistic hell. To tell the truth, she was kind of comfortable to be in his arms again, even if it was because they already planned their steps like this, to dance with each other most of the time, during the performance. Chase didn't try to talk to her, as he knew she wouldn't be able to reply to him already. That just might have been a way of showing his gratefulness to her for not leaving the crew, just because of him. Almost nobody would interfere in the issue, but the tension was visible within eyesight. The only ones that kept rambling about the situation were Moose and Missy. Moose was trying to convince Andie that she might have overreacted too much. Missy on the other hand, was all on about how men never change and if they cheat on you once, they never stop and her other cousin Maria, a long time ago, married some jerk named Hugo and so on...

But that did not matter at all, at the moment. She was in hell, because Chase was so damn close to her, touching her again. For these moments of their rehearsals, Andie would have to hold herself back from giving into him.

They were about to part away, as they finished their solo part with salsa, but Chase solid grip wouldn't let her go. Her questioning look found his eyes. Both stood there for a moment in silence, when he managed to say only "I'm sorry, Andie." and finally released her. Then he walked over the player and stopped the music. Everyone fell silent.

"Okay, people this is it. We have Friday already, the day zero is on Monday. It's our last meeting before the competition. Let me wish you and myself luck."

Everybody started to clap and laugh loudly. Just Missy kept on grumbling under her nose.

"I can't hear you." Andie laughed at her friends silly face.

"I'm not sayin' anything! If I wouldn't be under pressure of getting into MSA, I would talk him into some sense. Plus he wouldn't miss some ass kicking, girl."

Andie smiled warmly, because it touched her a little that Missy was reacting like this to the Chase thing.

"Just leave it already, Missy. I had my lesson. He has his too." Andie said and caught in her hands all her stuff.

"Women like us need respect, chica. He can't play with you like this." she answered as they headed for school exit doors.

"I just might be the one to play with him now."

"Que? No, Por qué? Are you going to forgive him?"

"Not yet. I feel I might be too weak to resist him, but at least I can teach him some."

"Mujer - diablo. I tell you, men are estúpido when it comes to teaching them _some._"

"We'll see."

It was 8 pm already and Chase was still at home. He was sitting silently in parents room, watching father sleep peacefully, at the time making sure that he was all right.

"I'm so going to get her back." he said to himself decidedly. Then he heard Thomas speak sleepy.

"I didn't know she dumped you."

"Nothing I would like to praise about in front of mother and Blake." Chase sighed and massaged his temple.

"It looks like you should go already and do something about it."

"Yeah, you know, I just needed some thinking."

"Go already. Time flies very quickly, you'll turn away and next second she'll be gone."

"I don't think she owes me another chance. At first, I did nothing to stop damn Chloe from kissing me."

"Andie was pissed, wasn't she?" Thomas laughed and shifted in bed to see Chase better.

"I believe she's angry with me all the time."

Then Thomas chuckled louder.

"She must be a very passionate girl."

"A walking hurricane." Chase replied with big smile.

"I may be wrong, but I think she loves you as much as you do love her."

"You all keep saying that, when she's still not talking to me and keeps avoiding me."

"Feminine tricks, I guess."

"Little vixen." Chase said and stood up quickly. In one moment Blake entered the room and Chase was already passing by him, murmuring something like "I'm gonna make that witch marry me." Blake looked confused at their father, who was laughing now pretty hard, then shouted at running down the stairs Chase.

"Wait a little, eh? She's only 17 next month!"

"Whatever!" Chase shouted and stormed outside, slamming the doors.

Blake walked over the father's bed, with his arms crossed.

"What did you say to him?"

"Nothing. Just pushed him into some action."

"Like marriage?"

"Don't be silly, Blake. He's just in love." Thomas smiled innocently and shrugged.

About 8:20 Chase was in his car under Simon's house. While waiting for her, he spotted a couple of Andie's things at the desk. She didn't ask for them back, and he didn't feel like removing it. A couple of cds, sunglasses and photos were still there, like nothing changed. With a heavy heart he hid these in the back seats, so Chloe wouldn't go all suspicious. Finally, after 5 minutes, she appeared in her very fashionable clothes. He laughed to himself at that, because he was pretty sure she would look like a clown between people at the Dragon. Anyways, he didn't say anything about it, and started the engine, acting listening to her rambling.

Later when they entered the club together, he habitually tried to avoid her reach, scared she might do something uncontrolled, like catching his arm. Either way, when they entered the MSA crew sight Sophie was the first to react. In one moment she caught Chloe under her arm, and led her to the barman. Chase mouthed to Sophie a big "thank you" and reached the table. He greeted happily Tony there.

"When you want me to ask her to dance?" Tony whispered to Chase, nodding at Andie.

"Wait a little..." he answered, and pretended to be very interested with looking at the dance floor.

As talking to Smiles and Moose, Chase noticed that after about an hour, Andie did agree to dance with Tony, and in one second they vanished in the dancing crowd. He counted some minutes before leaving his friends, and going to the dance floor too. He easily spotted them. Chase smiled at Tony, who noticed him coming closer. Andie didn't know how that happened, but suddenly she lost the sight of Tony, and felt warm hands on her stomach draw her against someone's chest. She hid a smile, knowing it was this darn ass of hers. Wait, she was calling him 'hers' already. No, no, the plan was about to make it slower. Plus he took Chloe with himself tonight, that made her go into doubt again. The tension was increasing dramatically, with her not moving around, dancing with her back against him; and him still not letting her go. Chase's hands would perfectly tease her, his head buried in the back of her neck. They didn't know how long the dance lasted.

Andie was about to turn to him, when they heard a thin scream coming from girls toilets. Her head shot up at once. Chase tried to turn her head back to him with his hand, but she removed it, and walked away from him a little to have a better view. She couldn't stop a laugh coming from her mouth, when Chloe left the toilets alone, her hair in pretty, looking like painted with spray, color of dark brown and black.

"I couldn't help myself." she heard Missy, when she got closer. "The damn opportunity that Sophie gave me, was not to be rejected that simply. Sophie convinced her to go to the bathroom with her, so she might help her correct her hair. It was too easy, too damn easy." Missy shook her head.

"How she did that?" Andie asked amazed.

"Turns out, our ex blondie is very open to drinking. Any kinds of alcohol, may I say." Missy answered, but then Chloe pushed her angrily away, to reach Chase standing in the middle of the crowd, with satisfied grin.

"You! You did set them up for it! Goddammit, what for?"

"Chloe, I just did you a favor. Don't you know that I love" he accented the 'love' word strongly "I love little brown-haired girls? Half way there!" he laughed more.

Furious girl stormed out of the club, many heads turning to see the macabre scene.

"Andie?" Chase interrupted Andie's and Missy's laugh. Girls looked at each other. Missy grabbed her by hand and led them to the table. Andie was only able to send him one, last look before sitting down again.

Tony was again by Chase's side, and patted him on the back.

"That was close. The Latin girl looks pretty loco to me."

Chase looked at him with emotions and asked him in silly, girlie voice. "Please, please, take care of her! Please, you'll be happy to do so and I'll get Andie quicker." he said and tried to drag his friend over the table.

"Hold on, hold on, cowboy." Tony smiled at him. "I've got to go home already, my old man has got some doctor appointments tomorrow morning and I have to take care of it." But then he added with wink "Just make sure you give me her number."

"You need a ride?"

"Yeah, if you're offering one."

They left the club and got into Chase's car.

"How's Blake?" Tony asked while Chase was driving.

"What? I thought you met with him earlier." Chase asked confused.

"Yeah, yeah. But he's a walkin', dry biscuit. He turned into freakin' school machine, don't you think?"

"Yeah, he's like this for some time." Chase shrugged. "He didn't want to talk about Europe that much. I think he had some love issues there."

"Poor Blake." Tony acted sad, then laughed out loud. "This man just needs to get laid."

Chase looked at him with fear. "Please. Please. Bad images in my head!"

They reached Tony's house at least. As they got out, they kept on talking a little more. With corner of his eye Chase noticed Tuck and some mate of his, walking down the street.

"Oh, man, just what I needed." Chase sighed.

"What? Who's that?" Tony asked and turned to see Tuck.

"Andie's ex crew boss. We've got some kind of war going on."

"Sup, sucker?" Tuck shouted from the other side of the street, clearly to provoke Chase.

"Are you going to ignore him?" Tony asked, letting Chase know that he won't let the guys act like this.

"I hoped to do so." Chase replied.

Within seconds Tony walked over to the street and answered to Tuck.

"Hey, ass face, how did you just call my man?"

"Wait, I think sucker was way too nice, wasn't it?" Tuck's friend said.

Next thing Chase saw that Tuck punched Tony in the face. He immediately ran to them and tried to part them, but the other guy punched him in the stomach. The four of them started to curse at themselves, while fighting. It wasn't that long before the cops patrol noticed them. At the sight of policemen leaving their car in rush, Tuck and his friend stopped in tracks and were about to run off when Chase saw them take out guns.

"Tuck, no!" he said and he and his friend stopped.

"Okay, let's take these for a ride." said the fat policeman to the other one.

Blake walked furiously into the police-station. It was around 1 am and about one hour earlier he got a call from police that Chase and Tony Fox got into a fight somewhere around the second one's house. After a quick chat with some officer, he found the four in one cell. They were looking at each other with anger.

"You two." Blake pointed at Chase and Tony. "Get out."

"Did you bail us out?" Chase asked Blake.

"Yeah. Let's go. And do not talk to me. I have to deal with my thoughts at the moment. Damn teen love. I should kick you out of the competition. I should kill you. Wait until you get home. Mom's gonna kill you first." Blake kept on talking under his nose, as the two followed him.

Together they drove Tony home and Chase got into his car. As they got home about 2:30 nobody was awake, and Chase was uncommonly happy about the fact.

"Come to the kitchen, you need ice." Blake barked at him. He took out of the fridge some ice chips and threw them at Chase. Next, he started to search for some plasters and gauzes. Chase leaned against the wall and felt the relief as he put ice to his swollen cheek.

"Chase, what on earth are you doing?" Blake asked finally and handed him the box with medical stuff. "What's wrong with you? I thought that love changes in good way, not in bad."

"It's not like you think. It's complicated." he answered heavily.

"Tell me. I want to know." Blake answered simply.

"Tuck was angry that Andie was with me. Since then he couldn't stand me messin' around. He just needed a pretext to get into a fight."

"I bet you provoked him. I know you." Blake answered sarcastically.

"I did not! Not now, anyways. How can he claim Andie, when he's the one that kicked her out from 410? Damn, this twit is so fucked up."

"Are you that head over heels with her? To fight with these guys?"

"Yes. Yes, I am dammit. And it seems like everything is against me. I'm interrupted all the time with telling her that."

Blake sighed. "That's a good thing to hear."

Chase looked back at him confused.

"You know, I just wouldn't like you to copy my role. That one day in your life, you wake up from the dream of teenager, only to find out you're near your forties, all alone."

"Blake, you're not alone." Chase answered.

After a moment of silence, both of them burst into laughter.

"That was pathetic." Blake said.

"I know."

"Now do something about these bruises and black eye, then go to sleep. I won't let you into the competition looking like cheap version of Mike Tyson. And it's in two days." Blake reminded him and went upstairs. Chase followed him, but headed for bathroom. When he looked at himself in the mirror the only word he found was "CRAP!".

* * *

**The competition, the new romance, the old one ALMOST fixed. Why almost? Cause I'm changing the 'General' title to 'Drama'! Uh-Oh. Crap?!**

**Do the humpty, hump (and review, puhlease?)! - JJ**


	7. When did your heart go missing?

**OK. I'm not dead. I'm just in agony. Either way, exams are almost up, I'm left with just one. That means I'll have more free time now. There are plenty of things that I wanted to say to you, but of course I'm suffering from some post-exams amnesia. Funny that I mention it. But there's something CRAZY important to me. The title is from Rooney song, and I bet you know it. It's the only one song that seriously matters in this fic for me, bear that in mind. I came up with the chapter after listening to it all night long. (Too bad it can't save me and the fic from going all pathetic. I just need some whining, nvm. ;)  
**

**Kill me for errors, anything. I don't know a thing about dance schools. Kill me anyways, 3 weeks isn't that soon for update.**

**Big love for brittx3babee and kittydelara (yes, I'm starting to stimulate you for reviews, people.) (Pozdro Kudłaczo, uszy do góry ;D)**

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Grace asked Chase, who just entered the kitchen, wearing only his night boxers.

"A little bit." he answered and started preparing breakfast for himself. Grace watched him calmly from her spot near the window, while sipping coffee.

"I still can't believe what you and your friends did on Friday. Poor Chloe."

"You like to go over and over things, don't you? That happens when you try to take control over my life." Chase answered pretty annoyed and looked at her with fake smile.

"Otherwise you end up at police-station, let me bring up one example of many."

"Mother, please, stop your speech now or you'll make us argue again. We don't want that on your last day here, huh?" he asked and turned his back on her, to find some eggs in fridge.

"At least you did right, leaving that girl."

"You're horrible! Can't you leave me alone for breakfast at least?" Chase groaned and then added unsatisfied "Besides, she has a name. Andie West. You just might want to remember that in future."

"No, I can't leave you Chase." she sighed like she was gathering all her strength. "I can't because I'm your mother and I care about you."

"Right." He shrugged only, and moved with his plate and mug to the table.

"Honestly, you're out of MSA soon and you have to think about your future career. Girls like Andie can easily get in your way at succeeding."

"I will be just fine. And I will try to get with her back. End of story." Chase said soundly.

Grace knew that for her it was the time to leave the room. She sighed once more unhappily and walked out of the kitchen. Chase was as annoyed as she was. He couldn't stand the way his mother treated him, but had to agree with the fact that he needed to think about his future very soon. Today afternoon was the first battle to take.

Blake interrupted his thoughts brutally by throwing his bag to the kitchen floor.

"You're still in a mess. Hurry, hurry!" he said.

"What? Why?"

"You're going to school with me today."

Chase looked at Blake like he was from different space-time.

"Three of us decided you're banned on your car." Blake answered and laughed at Chase's face.

"Are you nuts? How we're going to get to the Theater? Why I haven't heard earlier about this?"

"You can go with me. You should think about it before you got into trouble last weekend, Tyson."

"Right, so should I give you my keys obediently?"

"No need. I served myself already." Blake smirked and patted pocket in his jeans.

"I hate you." Chase grumbled and stood up. "Out of my way, you collaborator ." He added while trying to pass through his brother.

"By the way, I'm sure West would be pleased to hear that you keep photos of her next to Backstreet Boys poster."

"That's Breaking Benjamin, ass, and you know it. And stay out of my room." Chase threatened him with his index finger.

'

Their ride to the school was pretty quiet, as Chase was still offended with Blake. Actually he didn't like the feeling not to be the one that drives the damn car.

"You can talk to me, you know." Blake tried to ease the tension.

"I'm not particularly in the mood." Chase answered and shrugged.

"Oh, for God's sakes, you're going to get your stupid car in 3 days probably."

"That's not it. I have a weird feeling."

"Of?"

"I don't know. A feeling." Chase shrugged again. "Like something wrong is gonna happen."

"Oh right. Like loosing state competition?"

"Maybe."

"Better not. Is Fox coming to the competition?"

"Yeah, he told me he will."

Then Chase remained silent for the rest of the ride. He was about to leave the car as they stopped in front of MSA, when Blake reminded him "The whole thing starts at 5 pm. I'll be waiting for all of you one hour earlier here."

"Yeah, yeah." Chase answered quickly.

"Don't forget to take your crew t-shirts from the dance studio!" Blake shouted after him, but Chase was gone already. He quickly jogged into the school, scanning through the crowd in order to find someone from MSA crew. He was about to give up on it, and retry after the first lesson, when he stopped dead in his tracks. Chase was pretty sure that for a second his heart have stopped. At the other end of the corridor Andie was talking to some guy from school rock band. It was rather obvious that he was hitting on her, and she was giving in. The very next moment Chase felt a light poke on his arm, to find Moose at his side.

"How's your toast?" Moose asked, apparently being in good mood.

"I think I got my hopes up stupidly." was the only reply from Chase. Moose looked into direction that Chase's stare was at. Before he could say something Chase added "Could you tell her that Blake is taking us to the competition at 4 pm?" and after this question he disappeared somewhere. Moose sighed slightly and made his way to Andie.

"Can I borrow her for a sec?" Moose asked the guy, while forcing a smile, and grabbed her by arm to the side.

"Chase made me tell you that we're going to the Theater around 4 pm with Collins."

"Can't he tell me this himself?"

"First of all, you two aren't talking, do you remember? Secondly, I think he just went somewhere to stick his heart together again after seeing you in here. Are you tryin' to make him beg on his knees for your mercy in front of everyone, wearing only sackcloth?"

Andie frowned upon these words. Sackcloth sounded nice.

"I did nothing wrong." she answered, as they started to walk for her English class.

"Right." Moose answered not convinced much.

"Chill out, OK? I'm just playing around with him, like he did with me."

Moose shook his head.

"I don't think he tried that hard to get with you earlier, just to play with you. But hey, that's just my opinion." He said and left her, cause the bell for lesson already rang.

Feeling even worse than before, Andie followed people to the class, her mind a complete blank.

'

Around 3:30 the crew seemed to be still in dispersion. Andie had nothing to do, so she was waiting for everyone else, sitting at the front steps. Soon she was joined by Moose and Sophie.

"I can take some of you in my car." Sophie offered as they sat down next to her. Andie nodded, not answering. She was listening wordlessly for a couple of moments to Moose and Sophie, who's been playfully arguing over the competition. Then she heard some very girlish laugh. Soon she saw Chloe with three of her friends standing in front of her. Her hair was in beautiful shade of blond and black, but she seemed to accept the fact.

"Good luck bitch, you'll desperately need it." Chloe said, heading for her car, clearly going to Theater too. Andie stood up quickly.

"You did not just said that."

"I did."

"Take it back."

"In your dreams."

Andie was about to kick some sense into her lousy butt, but some strong hand stopped her. Chase quickly removed his hand from her arm and spoke up.

"You." he nodded at Chloe "You out of my sight."

Chloe recognizing his bad mood disappeared in one second. Chase on the other side walked over to Moose and gave him a bag with a couple of crew t-shirts.

Andie was furious. Since when he was able to rule everything.

"I wanted..." she started to say, but he interrupted her.

"I know what you wanted." he responded not looking at her.

"It's none of your business if I want to kick her ass."

"It is as you're about to go to state competition."

"Yes, but my opinion counts in here."

"I wouldn't really care." he answered harshly for last time.

Andie kept watching him madly, but he definitely cut off the conversation.

"Missy saves the day." Moose said to himself, noticing that the Latin girl just arrived.

"What's wrong?" she asked Andie, feeling the weighty atmosphere.

Andie just shrugged and sat down on the other side of stairs. In that case Missy sat down next to Sophie and asked her quietly the same thing.

"They just had an argument." Sophie whispered back.

"Oh, right. Now we're getting somewhere." Missy said and Moose looked at her surprised. "I prefer if they fight, than go all silent. This silence drives me crazy." she added shrugging.

"Weren't you on her side?"

"I'm at no one's side if they both act freakin' infantil."

They heard unhappy sigh from Chase, who's been pacing at the pavement, and immediately stopped the topic.

'

Blake stood right next to Chase, while most of them were watching Simon's group perform behind curtains.

"Well, I should be happy if they win, right?" Blake summarized.

"Oh, shut up. I hate the fact that we're the last ones in this thing." Chase answered, noticing that these girls used probably every cheerleader trick they ever knew.

"Chase, don't talk to me like this." Blake warned him, but realized that after a couple of seconds his gaze found Andie, and turned into pretty sad one. He got closer to his brother and whispered into his ear a question.

"Still no progress in there?"

"There is a progress. Just backwards one." Chase whispered back shrugging.

"Is she that stubborn?"

Another shrug.

"What? You give up?"

"I guess so."

Blake couldn't ask why, because it was the moment when the current dance finished. The audience applauded loudly. Everyone from MSA crew put on their crew t-shirts and got on the stage when the director of the show let them on. The whole sequence of the dance was very blurry for Andie. She never had such a big and serious audience. Also Chase didn't help her mentally at all. In his steps he was all perfect and accurate, but she could feel how much in pain he was while moving around her. They both knew they were very angry with each other, but that fact just intensified their moves, as well as their need for one another. She wouldn't know why it happened so fast, but finally they we're left alone at the stage, ending the dance with calm part of salsa. Andie now was in dress and Chase in black shirt, as both of them threw away their t-shirts earlier. At the end of the dance he grabbed her strongly, so she finished while being literally at him. They heard the audience clap again, but as once before, Chase held her still.

"You drive me crazy so much." he whispered.

"You did say that some time ago, and look what happened." she replied and got out of his grip. They bowed to the audience and left the scene. Before anyone could interrupt them, her grabbed her by waist once more and lead to the wall.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Chase asked sincerely.

Andie looked him in the eyes.

"Why you did this to me?"

"Oh, come on, it's pointless. You know I want you back." he said and bend down over her, so their faces were millimeters away.

"Are you sorry?"

"Are you?"

"Chase, Andie, dammit, come here!" they heard Blake shout from stairs. "This gentleman wants to speak with you." he added and intoned his voice meaningfully. Chase didn't want to, as he was close as hell to get Andie back, but she pushed him off herself.

"We'll talk later, you better believe me." Chase warned her as they followed Blake. Upstairs they found Blake talking with a couple of people. Some tall and old looking man came to them.

"Very interesting, very. I heard that you did the choreography yourself." he said in polite voice.

"Almost. My brother helped us a little." Chase answered and noticed that Blake was looking at him carefully.

"Andie, right?" the man turned to her, and she nodded. "Are you finishing MSA this year?"

"No, sir. I just got there."

"She will finish it in two years." Blake cut in.

"Ah, too bad. Impressive, though. And what about you, junior Collins?"

"I'm out this year." Chase said. His heart jumped just a little, because he realized that it was some famous dance teacher from New York, that Blake told him a couple of times about.

"Would you be interested in audition for Juilliard?"

Chase's eyes grew louder at the name of the school.

"I mean you still got to do some serious work, but I'm pretty sure that this audition would be just a formality. Although, if your group wins today, do the paper work and you're in."

"Thank you, this is an unbelievable opportunity." Chase replied quickly.

Andie watched the three of them start a conversation about dancing. She knew the school they were talking about was in New York. What's they point of giving up her hopes for him again?

"Excuse me." she said politely and backed out to find Missy. She went downstairs again, found the crew in corridor. But there was no Missy.

"Have you seen Missy?" Andie asked them.

"I think she was talking to Tony Fox near the entrance some seconds ago." Hair answered.

"Thank you." she said and headed for the entrance. There she found both of them, talking vividly, flirting obviously also.

"Emergency." Andie squealed to her.

"What?" Missy asked like she didn't get what Andie said to her.

"I'm giving into him." she answered through her teeth, so Tony wouldn't hear what she said.

"Well that's good, eh?" Tony laughed. "Relax, it's not like I don't know what you're on about, girl."

"Chicka, if he truly loves you, there's nothing to wait for." Missy said kind of dizzy.

"What? What are you talking about? I don't know if he loves me. But you were about all this crap 'we deserve respect' and so on..."

"Chill, Die." Missy cut in her words and put her hand on her shoulder. "We do. But we deserve to love. Let's not complicate that."

Andie kept staring stupidly at Missy and Tony, then she understood.

"OH. Ooh. OK. But how?" was the only thing she could ask.

"Your blondie arranged some matching here."

Then Hair came for them.

"Let's go, they're about to give away the scores." he said smiling.

As they reached the audience Andie's thoughts were in the biggest chaos ever. She cursed in mind at her naivety. She didn't want to win the stupid competition at all, because that would ruin everything. Everything that was ruined already. Andie was listening the tall man, she met earlier, who's been talking about dances on the stage.

"Finally, here are the three winners. The third place goes to the Vet's group from the Private School of Dance in Baltimore. The second goes to... the Blondies from the Maryland School of Arts."

The MSA crew couldn't not chuckle at their name.

"Director Collins you can be really proud cause the first place goes to the other group from your school..." the man from jury said and Andie started a mantra in her head saying 'no, no, no, no fucking no!', but otherwise, the man said these words: "the MSA crew."

She stood there, watching everyone go in euphoria, her mind in complete emptiness.

"Damn the stupid competition, damn me." she thought as saw Chase go to the stage to represented the winners. After a couple of minutes she quietly left the Theater and went for home on foot.

'

Chase was searching for Andie everywhere, but failed at this. One minute she was there, just to vanish in next one. Somewhere around the main theater stairs he met his parents.

"Honey, we heard the good news. I'm so happy foryou." said Grace and hugged her younger son.

"Have you seen Andie?" he asked.

"Yes. She's quite a good dancer. Pretty, pretty girl." Thomas said smiling.

"No. I mean, have you seen her after the show?" Chase asked again, looking around.

"I'm sorry son, I didn't." his mother said apologetically, and Chase was shocked to see the difference in her behavior. "I'm sorry also what I've said about her. After all she did help you to get to this school."

Chase's mind sped through all earlier events of the day. Then he understood. They were just about to reunion, when the whole New York thing happened. New York meant no Andie. Instead of Andie - parents. At least that was what she might have thought about.

"I have to find her."

"Go get her, son." Thomas said and patted him on back. "We're going now to the airport, take care then."

"We'll visit you on Christmas again." Grace added. They hugged him both, and let him to run.

Finally he found Blake.

"Blake, car keys, please!"

Blake turned to him, pretty surprised.

"What are you talking about?"

"I need to go somewhere, please?"

"Chase, be serious now. I need my car in a couple of minutes, and do you seriously think I go around the city with your keys in my pocket?"

"Yes?!"

"OK." Blake shrugged and took the keys from his pocket. He threw them at Chase and said "You better have a damn good reason for this."

"Yeah, right." Chase answered quickly and run out of the building. He ran to their house, as it wasn't that far from center. The worse thing was that Andie lived quite away from Baltimore center, so he had to hurry. After something like 10 minutes he reached their house and got quickly into his car. Minutes were turning into hours for him. The whole mess, both of them created, was killing him.

10:30 pm and he was already parking near her house. Chase jumped out of the car quickly, and once again that day, he stopped dead in his tracks. He noticed on the other side of the street Andie talking to Tuck, near the second one's car.

"Why are you coming home alone?" he heard Tuck ask her.

"Like it's the first time ever. Why are you here with your blokes, anyway?"

"I'm just checking that everything is okay in our district. You haven't answered my question. I'm asking you because I saw you cryin'."

"Just leave me alone, you shouldn't care anymore." Andie barked at him and tried to go away but he stopped her.

"Andie!" Chase called her. She turned to see him, and immediately her face showed fear.

"Go away Chase, I don't want to talk to you!" she shouted back. Andie was damn scared because she knew Tuck was in bad mood. She knew also that he is very dangerous then.

"You heard her, go away whore." Tuck said angrily.

Chase didn't listen to him and came closer.

"It's a thing between me and Andie, moron, so stay away." he replied and turned to the girl "I need to talk to you, Andie. Please."

"You're getting on my nerves, white ass. I had enough." said Tuck and took out his gun and pointed it at Chase. Andie's heart went dead as she heard three shots. Everything went dead slow. Tuck in one second jumped into his car and drove off. She turned her head to find Chase laying on the pavement, blood coming from his body. He must have hit his head with pavement edge when he have fallen , cause she noticed blood on his head also. Then she heard Sarah's voice from behind her.

"Oh God, what happened?! I'm going to call for ambulance."

Andie couldn't move. Finally she ran quickly to him, like understanding the whole situation.

"Oh God, oh fucking God."

'

Chase blinked his eyes a couple of times, before it adjusted to the bright light. Every face in the hospital room turned to him. He wanted to move, but he only came up with loud groan. Then he heard some sweet voice. Sweet voice, that was shouting at him.

"You ass! You stupid ass! Oh God, I so much hate you at the moment. Don't you understand when I tell you to go away, I know what I say, you stupid band boy."

His head turned to his left side. There was this pretty brown-haired girl, shouting at him, her eyes full of tears.

"Hey, beautiful don't cry. Do we know each other?"

* * *

**Mwahahaha. Eek. Chase has to learn about his life again, can Andie stand it?**

**- JJ**


	8. Hoppípolla

**Oh hai! I'm quite confused. Half dead. It's the last chapter. Yay. Yay it's finally over. Why yay? I feel, seriously, I could do better. But hey, it was first fic, done in the most busy time of my life, eek. Plus I see my mistakes and errors now. I hope it's gonna be better from now. What's more to say?**

**xxx**

**Jo**

**P.S. Thank you for all comments, faves and alerts thingies. You made my day. After all maybe it wasn't that bad (chuckles). Love for Kudłaczo and Holly!**

* * *

Chase couldn't get rid of that image in his head. He tried to focus his mind on something else, like remembering last months of his life, but failed at that. Finally he shook his head and groaned with discontent. In front of his eyes there was this girl, called Andie, surrounded by his family and some people from his school. She was surprised to hear his question. He could tell she was the most shocked person in the room. After she left the room quickly his brother followed her. Everybody could hear their conversation, but no one would speak up.

"_Andie, come back."_

_No answer._

"_Andie, please. He needs you now."_

"_No. He doesn't need me now at all. He doesn't even recognize me. And it's all my fault. I'm out of here before I make things even worse." Andie said and directed her steps towards main entrance. A strong hand stopped her._

"_It's not your fault. He choose to be there, that night." Blake said trying to keep his voice strong. "The doctor said he might loose his memory for some time, but he was pretty sure it'll be back in a couple of days."_

"_I don't care. It's better off like this, he can go to New York. Everything is a mess at the moment, I don't think I can handle that." she answered quite harsh to hide her emotions._

"_Andie, I know my brother pretty well. You might think different, but I do. He cares about you strongly. He was a mess when you broke up with him. You're the only one that can ease him way to bring memories back." the older Collins said and put both of his hands on her arms._

_Andie looked at him and tilted her head._

"_Why do you care?" she asked slowly. "You seemed to be against me."_

_Blake sighed and remained silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts._

"_I used to. But I accepted you back to school, remember? I couldn't accept the fact that my brother is old enough to choose what's good for him and what's not. I didn't see he doesn't need any of my protection anymore, because he has matured. And his love for you is one of symptoms."_

'

"What did she reply?" Chase asked after a long moment of silence, shifting uncomfortably in his hospital bed.

Blake, who's been sitting on his side, seemed to be pretty confused.

"Who replied to what?"

"Andie. What did she reply before she left? About me maturing, that stuff you said to her? I didn't manage to hear."

Then Blake turned his head away.

"You heard good. She left without a word."

"Oh, right." was the only thing that came from Chase's mouth.

"You remember anything about her?"

"No. Not yet." Chase shook his head sadly.

"Then why the sad face?"

"It seems like I was deep in love with her. It's so frustrating that I can't remember any of it."

"Want me to tell you something about her? Or about what recently happened in your life?"

Chase hesitated before answering.

"Just a little. I would like to make myself remember more."

Blake laughed a little.

"You're a fighter, aren't you?"

"OK, so what did she got for to MSA?"

"Dancing. You were the one that pushed me to accept her. She bewitched you from the first time you saw her, at the audition."

"I can imagine that." Chase chuckled, but suddenly he went serious.

"What? Chase, are you alright?" Blake asked alarmed.

"Wait. I think I remembered something."

_The club was quite crowded. After a couple of minutes Chase reached the dance floor at last. The most famous crew in the town, the 410, were giving a performance there. He scanned through the crowd to find his favourite, brown haired little dancer talking to her friend on the side. Although she wasn't dancing at the moment, she still managed to get his attention. A couple of seconds later her gaze, that night not hidden under a cap or hood, found his look. He longed to do something more, but after a moment he smiled warmly at her and vanished in the crowd. Then he got angry with himself. It was stupid to hope for a girl like this one. She was __unattainable because of her crew and the leader._

"What? What, Chase. You get me scared."

Chase blinked a couple of times and came up with a goofy smile.

"I didn't met her for the first time at the school. I used to kind of stalk her."

"Where?"

"Forget it." Chase knew what his brother thought about him going to the Dragon and laughed. "Save your beauty for other revelations."

'

Sarah watched Andie with disturbance. The girl couldn't focus on anything. She was wandering around the house with her textbooks, trying to study some.

"Andie, give it a rest maybe?" Sarah asked when Andie came downstairs murmuring about some history dates from her book. Andie looked up quite surprised.

"I'm scared you're going to explode in a second, with too much things on your mind."

"I'm just fine."

"No, you're not." Sarah pointed at the book Andie's been holding. "Look at this, you never study that much."

"Is that bad? You said I have to keep grades in order to stay here."

"You're overreacting a bit. Sit down with me." Sarah said and pushed slightly Andie to the couch.

"Now. I know you really want to stay here, but there's something different on your mind. Hm?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Andie unsuccessfully tried to convince her guardian and mostly herself.

"Oh, come on Andie. It's just been two weeks earlier that your boyfriend was shot by your old friend in front of our house. Did you have enough time to think about it? How about you talk to me at last?"

Andie sighed and murmured back something like "he's not my boyfriend".

"Stop being so stubborn. Why you keep denying things? Come on, Andie, talk to me."

Still no response came from her. Sarah turned and was just about to give up and sat up, but she heard a loud cry. She turned to see Andie starting to cry like a baby.

"OK, this is what I'm talking about." She sat down again and hugged Andie strongly.

"He comes into my life, turns everything upside down. He makes me fall him for him so hard, then he messes everything up, breaks us up. We're about to be okay again and he messes up once more. He forgets me. How can we ever be okay? I just want him to be gone into New York already. I hate him, I hate him."

Sarah smiled as she heard the girl confess at last.

"I think you're far away from hating him." Sarah said. "You're a strong girl Andie, I'm sure you're going to work something out."

"I'm not that sure."

"Girl, what is wrong with you? Where is your spirit? You're not the Andie that I used to know."

Andie replied with a shrug. Then she surprised herself as much as Sarah and laughed.

"What?" Sarah asked, never more confused.

"Thank you, Sarah." Andie hugged her once more before standing up.

'

"_Stop that. Chase, I warn you. Stop that. Chase!" Andie shouted and laughed hard._

"_I can't, your belly is magnetic. It's like it screams for attention." Chase replied and pinned strongly his girlfriend to the ground again, his mouth finding her navel again._

"_That tickles, ass. I'm watching television here, hello." she laughed and hit him slightly in the arm._

"_Who cares about television when you're here, on my carpet." he said and turned her head to him by her chin._

"_Stupid band boy."_

"_Little dancer."_

"_Mister Collins, your weak, blondie ass needs some kicking."_

"_Can't wait." Chase murmured before Andie caught him by the hem of his shirt and pulled him down to kiss him._

'

Chase woke up suddenly. He looked at his phone to find out it was only 5 am in the morning. Knowing he won't fall asleep anywhere soon he got up and headed for kitchen. Two weeks. Two damn and long weeks. Just a couple of days before doctors let him leave the hospital. He couldn't stand it anymore, he needed a peaceful place where he could think. That's why Blake insisted he would stay at home until he feels good enough to come back to school. And Chase gladly accepted that.

He poured himself some water and sat down at the kitchen table. For a second he was just sitting there trying to make is memory work and recall the whole accident that got him into this mess. Blake told him that there was no success at finding the guy that shot him. But it wasn't what was bothering him most. He wouldn't remember any of, what seems for others, important facts. All the time he kept on having those visions about him and Andie. He would remember how right it felt to kiss her, hold her in his arms. All these sensations drove him mad, because he wasn't ready to face her now. Not with his memory still full of holes.

"Can't sleep?" he heard his brother walk into the kitchen.

"Nope." Chase answered and asked after a moment "Why she keeps avoiding me? Why she doesn't want talk to me?"

"I don't know. She might be confused with you losing your memory."

"There must be something else." Chase shook his head. "I was in front of her house, with her, right? Before that guy shot me."

"Yes." Blake answered tiredly. "I told you, she left the competition and you tried to chase her. I don't know what happened between you two. She wouldn't tell me."

"But why she left the theater?"

"I don't know either. You won, you got an offer for dance school. I don't really know, Chase. You seemed to be almost OK again."

Chase's head shot up quickly.

"School? Where?"

"New York."

"That's why she's angry." Chase said and stood up. "She thinks I'm going to leave her for New York."

"Oh, for god's sake, it's not that far away." Blake answered and rolled his eyes.

The younger brother looked at the older one indulgently.

"No wonder you have no girl. Andie's a woman, Blake, think."

"Yeaaah, hard to miss that fact. So?"

"Well, I might be wrong but I think she was scared I'm going to hurt her again. Like leave her for some party girl from NY."

"Hurt her again? I don't get your way of reasoning at 5 am. What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the reason she broke up with me." Chase said and looked at stunned Blake. "Oh, I remember."

'

Andie was sitting on windowsill in corridor and kept on watching the sky through the window. It was a very nasty day with a very nasty weather. On her side there was Moose with Hair, laughing and imitating a tango dance to cheer her up.

"Andie! Andie, look." Hair laughed.

Andie turned her head and smiled. Then Moose sat down next to her.

"What's on your mind?" He asked and poked her. "Worrying about our school super star? He's going back soon."

"I'm not..." Andie started saying but stopped when she noticed Blake in crowd, walking down the hall. He passed them without a word, but kept on strangely smiling at Andie.

"Well, that was weird." Hair said and blinked. "What's director Collins smiling about that much? He was rather grumpy lately in dance class."

"I don't know." Andie shook her head and jumped off to the floor.

"So what were you saying?" Moose jumped after her and handled Andie her bag.

"I'm not worried, Moose." she said smiling.

"You seemed down here?"

Andie kept on smiling and shook her head once more.

"It's going to rain."

"You're sad about it?" Hair asked.

Girl sighed and looked at her friends looking pretty funny and confused.

"No. I'm thinking quite positive at the moment." She answered for last time and slowly walked away, as the bell just rang signing the last lesson for her.

"Women." Moose murmured. "You get her? How come she's simply positive now?"

"Because it's going to rain, Moose!" Andie shouted from some distance and vanished in the crowd.

"Sheesh." Hair shrugged and left confused Moose.

'

During English classes Andie had the strangest feeling ever. She couldn't focus on lesson at all and kept looking out through window, observing closely the rain clouds. When the bell rang, she almost trampled people on her way to exit. Finally Andie reached the main doors. He got to be somewhere here, she knew it. Out of sudden a strong lump appeared in her throat. She noticed Chase leaning over his car, parked in front of school. He wasn't looking at her, actually was talking to someone. She figured it was some of his friends, because she didn't really look at anything else than him. Blind to everything else she came up to him in a very self-confident steps. He smiled at her widely.

"I think we've got to talk." Chase said, smile never leaving his mouth.

"Damn right. How about now?" Andie answered quickly.

"Now? Here?" He asked disconcerted and looked behind her nervously.

"Yes, now. I don't care if you remember last months, I don't care if you're going to leave Baltimore, just... please, help me with a decision and tell me if you remember this." Andie said and grabbed him by his shirt. He gladly accepted her lips on his and put his hands around her. Actually he lifted her little figure and she encircled him with her legs a little. Although Chase remembered now everything, he couldn't help the amazing feelings coming from his stomach while he kept discovering her kisses once more.

"Chase, for god's sake, we want to visit school already. Chase!" a harsh voice reached his brain at last. He stopped the kiss, but never released the lovely girl from his hands.

Andie turned her head, and it took a second to realize that people Chase have been talking to were actually his parents and brother. Blake and Chase's dad were standing a little farther, and kept on laughing. His mother was closer, looking very unsatisfied with her hands on her sides.

"Mom, let them be." Blake chuckled and patted Grace on back. "He just got his memory back, cut him some slack."

Andie blushed and looked at Chase again with complaint.

"You remember? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Hey, you just attacked me, blame yourself."

Then Andie went serious.

"Chase, what we're going to do?"

Chase knew what she meant and grinned.

"Oh, well. Can season train ticked do for now? We'll figure something out in June."

She nodded slightly, but then released herself from his arms and punched him in the arm slightly.

"Aw, what was that for?"

"For being an ass."

"You were an ass too." He murmured and added before catching her lips in another kiss "Just sexy one."

"God." Blake sighed.

"Double 'god'." Thomas said and pointed the sky full of dark clouds.

In one second it started to rain heavily. Chase's family along with people, that came out too late to miss the rain, hided under ceiling of school. For a moment they had to deal with view of the making out pair, who where soon completely soaked up.

"Get a room, slut!" came Chloe's voice from crowd.

Although Grace wasn't a fan of Andie, she loudly sighed terrified.

"Chloe, such a language is needless. She's my son's love, after all."

Chloe was shocked when she saw Grace in the crowd, which, she thought, was totally unexpected. She was about to apologize, but she heard Chase's response.

"You're quite right about room part. Let's go." He said and grinned at Andie. In one moment they got into a car and vanished in unknown direction. Everybody watched in confusion.

'

"Who is that girl who just snogged junior Collins?" some young, blond boy asked his friend as they waited in crowd for lighter rain. The other one looked at his friend with slight surprise.

"That's West. Andie West. You didn't know they won the Streets with their crew?"

The blond one shook his head.

"Isn't that illegal?"

"Nevermind." answered his friend. "Why you asked anyways?"

"They sure look like next freaking prom king and queen."

"God, no. She would turn their dance into electric boogie, or something." director Collins said with fear.

* * *


End file.
